<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right, Left, God, Devil by TalkingQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400413">Right, Left, God, Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingQueen/pseuds/TalkingQueen'>TalkingQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Does he have anxiety?, Gen, Panic Attacks, School, Supernatural Elements, i dont know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingQueen/pseuds/TalkingQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>School sucks, especially with two (2) voices in your head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right, Left, God, Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work on this site, pls be nice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Be quiet!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He always heard them. They never went away. He wished they would. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I wish i could go away!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be nice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had always been there. He didn't remember much his childhood, but he knew they had been there. He remembered crying into his mom's shoulders, wishing that they would disappear. He wanted it to be quiet. It was never quiet with them around. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can be quiet though..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“But we aren't, it's more interesting to annoy you”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's the problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You aren't just annoying me. You are hurting me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I know. Thats why its interesting”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was monday. Monday was ok. He didn't mind school. He liked learning. He liked his teachers. He didn't like his classmates, but that's ok. They didn't hurt him, just ignored him. They thought he was weird, he knew that. But as long as they left him alone, it was ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had put all his clothes on and walked to school with his bags. It was gym day. He didn't like gym. He didn't like training in general. But gym was a part of his grades, so he still did his best. He wanted good grades. He wanted to impress his moms. And he couldn't do that unless he did his best in all the classes, including gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't worry about things like that sweetie, they will always be proud of you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What a joke. How could they ever be proud of someone like him?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. They were still there. They had been quiet for a bit longer than he had expected, so he thought they were gone for good. But he had gotten his hopes up. He did that quite a lot. Getting his hopes up for better grades than he actually got. Getting his hopes up for praise by the teachers. And hoping they were away. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You will never get rid of us”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never like to agree with him, but it's true”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You learn something new everyday</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. Then he arrived at school. He walked the same way as every other monday. Past class 1-c, to the left by the teachers room and down the hallway to the gym. He finally arrived, earlier than the other students. That wasn't anything new. He woke up early often. It was hard to sleep when the sun was there. His mama got up at almost the same time as him. They often ate together, after mama cooked up some delicious food. They also saved some for mom, since she couldn't really cook. Then mama would kiss him goodbye and he would watch some documentaries. As he thought, more students arrived. And finally the teacher arrived and they began ẗhe class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lets begin. Today we are going to be continuing on with our strength training program!” the teacher began, after they had al sat down in a circle around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let's all start by doing some push ups. We are going to be doing 10 pushups now” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone sat further from each other and began doing pushups. Though Adam soon got tired and took a quick break.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't worry dear, it's ok to take a quick break!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Really? Stopping already? How can you be </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>that </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>weak!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop bullying him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>Nah</strong>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Adam!” suddenly the teacher was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't be tired already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked up at her before beginning his push ups again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the spirit!”she said before jogging off to talk to some other student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam finished his pushups about 10 minute later. As soon as he sat up from the last one, the teacher began talking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that everyone is finished with their pushups, let's begin doing some other exercises!” then she went on to explain the other things they would be doing. Adam tuned her out. They would most likely just be doing the same as they had been doing the other times. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That's that! Now begin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam began the other exercises. He quickly got tired again, but pushed on this time. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't want to talk to the teacher again. It always made him feel so awkward, like he was doing something wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You probably are.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be quiet! He-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Nah, that would be boring”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As i was saying before you interrupted me, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was simply taking  a break, and that's ok”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a headache again. It felt like his head was being punde with rubber hammers from the inside of his head. He had some pain relievers in his backpack, but getting them would require drawing more attention to himself, and he really didn't want that. His classmates already thought he was weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowing that he regularly had to take pain relievers for the screaming voices in head. But his head really did hurt Maybe it would be worth it?</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>“If you do it then even more attention would be on you. People would be wondering why you are taking pills and who would really blame them? Maybe they would even begin bullying you”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't say that! Sweetie, i am sure that most people wouldn't really care about something like that!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yeah, they wouldn't be care at all. Even if you fainted you would most likely be ignored by them all!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That wasn't what i meant!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BE QUIET</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he shouted mentally. He really just, didn't want to deal with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His headache got even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam? Are you ok?” the teacher was in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to nod, but he knew that would just make the headache worse. The teacher looked at him with concern in her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to get your medecine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried opening his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. His throat felt dry and his eyes were beginning to get wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll just go get it” she said and began moving towards his bag. He looked up briefly and noticed everyone staring at him. Oh god, they are staring at him. They probably think he's weird and they will probably began bullying him now and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh, sweetie it's ok...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Everyone is staring at you know. They definitely think you're super weird know. None of them will ever want to  be your friend no-”</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, he yelled. Why did he do  that? Why didn't he just yell it mentally? He's such a failure, he can't even yell in his head instead of actually yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His headache was even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began seeing black spots. His breath was hitched. He closed his eyes and then it was all black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you find any spelling or grammar errors please tell me! The same if you have any critiscism ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>